


Spider's Web

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Altered Mental States, Anger, Character Death, M/M, Murder, Revenge, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Why can't you see it? Why can't you accept what I feel and realize that you and I can...” he bit his lip. “That we can be happy?”





	Spider's Web

Yabu jumped off the bed.

He kept still for a few moments, and he was about to fall back asleep, sure he had dreamt it, but then he heard the doorbell ring again.

Worried, he rushed to the entrance.

He looked through the peephole and then opened the door, frowning, the anxiety rising.

“Hikaru!” he said as soon as he saw his friend. “What the hell happened?” he asked, moving from the frame to let him in.

The younger shrugged, looking calm, and took his jacket off, hanging it.

“Nothing, Ko. I was around, and thought I could come here.” he explained.

Yabu opened his eyes wide while they moved to the living room, and threw a look at the clock.

“Hikka, it’s _three in the morning_.” he said, his pitch a couple octaves higher. “Not really the time for a social call.” he added, brushing his eyes as to keep himself awake, then he went back staring at the other, waiting for an answer.

“What’s wrong, Ko? Aren't you happy to see me?” he asked, frowning and, the elder thought, looking quite offended.  

Kota was confused by his behaviour, but from his attitude he realized that asking questions wasn’t going to lead him anywhere.

He pointed at the couch, sighing.

“Come on, sit.” he murmured, caving.

They kept staring at each other, sitting close on the couch, too close according to Yabu, but he was too tired to argue about distance.

He was about to ask him again what had happened, because there was no way nothing had, when the younger put a hand on his leg, leaning toward him.

Kota opened his eyes wide when he found his face so close to his own, when Hikaru tried to struggle against the hands trying to keep him away, when he won and Kota felt the younger’s lips brush his own, and he wasn’t able to react promptly.

It took a few seconds for Hikaru to lower his guard, and so Kota could finally grab his shoulders and push him until he was with his back against the couch.

He got as far as possible from him, staring, while the younger kept a neutral look on his face.

“Kota, I...” he murmured, but the elder didn’t let him go on.

“I what, Hikaru?!” he yelled, then he bit his tongue.

It was three in the morning, he had no intentions of waking up the whole neighbourhood just because his best friend was completely out of his mind. “What did you think you were doing, coming here at this unholy hour, without giving me an explanation and trying to assault me?” he said, his voice more controlled now, while the other’s face got gloomier.

Yaotome sat up straight, staring at him.

“I wasn’t trying to assault you, Kota. I just wanted...” he paused, brushing his hands through his hair and pulling, hard, as if he wanted to hurt himself. “Why can't you see it? Why can't you accept what I feel and realize that you and I can...” he bit his lip. “That we can be happy?” he stood up and went close to him, softly brushing a finger down his face.

Yabu was too busy listening to bother himself pushing him away.

He sat back down on the couch, thoughtful.

“Hikaru.” he said after a few seconds, his voice firm. “That’s not the point. I'm with Kei, and you know that.” he stressed the words, talking seriously and looking him in the eyes, searching for signs of disappointment or anger.

He got surprised when he saw him smile.

“I know. Of course I dom.” he murmured, kneeling beside the couch, his eyes never leaving Kota. “I know that’s your problem, I know Kei is the only thing keeping you, Ko.” he went on, leaning toward him and rushing to start talking again when he saw him try and interrupt. “I don’t think it’s going to be a problem anymore, you know?” he whispered, his mouth to his ear.

Yabu frowned.

The meaning of Hikaru’s words took a while to sink, and even when it did the confusion didn’t diminish.

“What does that mean, Hikaru?” he asked slowly, as if he truly didn’t want to know the answer to his question.

Yaotome stood up, taking a deep breath and shrugging.

“Kei’s not a problem anymore, Kota. It’s like I said.” he explained, as if it was perfectly understandable.

Yabu stood up, grabbing the younger’s shirt, their faces now a few centimetres apart.

“What’s happened, Hikaru?” he hissed, feeling his breath get heavier, while his head started spinning.

The other smiled again, holding tight on Kota’s hips.

“I killed him, Ko.” he whispered, seeing him go pale.

Yabu let go of him, feeling weak all of a sudden, as if his knees couldn’t sustain his weight.

_I killed him._

It couldn’t be true.

It made no sense, it...

He had talked to Kei that night before going to sleep.

He was okay, they had made plans for lunch the next day.

He was okay. He had told him he loved him.

He was okay.

Ignoring Hikaru, he ran to his bedroom, grabbing his phone from the nightstand and quickly dialling Inoo’s number.

 _Pick up, damn it_ he kept repeating himself, while the phone rang.

He went back to the living room, throwing it on the couch and looking at Hikaru, who was like he had left him, no sign of having understood the entity of what he had just said.

“Hikaru...” he murmured, desperate. “Tell me it’s a joke.” he begged.

The younger didn’t reply; instead, he walked to the entrance, and came back with his jacket.

Yabu looked at him confusedly, until he saw what the other wanted to show him.

He rushed forward, tearing it off his hands and staring at it, horrified.

“Hikaru, why is there blood on your jacket?” he asked, in a whisper.

“I told you, Kota. I killed him.” he repeated, as if he was bothered by his insistence.

He put his hands on his arms, leaning toward him, trying to kiss him again.

“Do you realize what you’ve done?” Yabu asked, moving his face away. “Hikaru, can't you see that you... you...” he wanted to say it, he wanted the younger to feel the weight of it and understood its gravity, but he couldn’t. He felt a tear running down his face, and the instinct overwhelming reason.

He grabbed his shoulders, pushing him against the couch and straddling him.

“Kota, I get how you feel. Kei has always convinced you that there was no one else out there for you, but it’s not like that.” he told him, confident. “I know you can forget him. I know that _I_ can make you forget him, Ko.” he said, looking hopeful.

“Don’t call me that.” was all the other was able to tell him, while he stared at the man beneath him, his face guiltless, as if he was really sure that he had done the right thing.

As if he truly thought he could love him, despite what he had done.

Hikaru felt no remorse at all.

And if he didn’t, Yabu wasn’t going to either.

There was nothing to feel remorseful for.

He slowly brushed his hands down Hikaru’s throat, then he applied more strength.

“Ko...” the younger whispered with what little air Yabu’s hold allowed him, staring at him with his eyes wide open, as if he couldn’t understand what was happening, nor why.

“Shut up.” Yabu hissed, holding even tighter, letting anger drive him, thinking about Kei, that pointless death, the madness which had led Hikaru to do something like that, the same madness that now lived inside of him.

“How did he die?” he asked then, loosening his hold a little to let him answer.

“I... I stabbed him.” Hikaru gasped, trying to breathe.

“How many times?” he asked again, while the image of Kei’s lifeless body kept tormenting him, getting more and more definite in his mind.

“Three... four time... I don’t know, Kota, let me go. I love you.” he begged him, but Yabu’s hands held his throat tighter again, this time making sure he couldn’t breathe at all.

“I don’t love you, Hikaru. I will always love Kei.” he hissed, a few moments before the other closed his eyes and stopped struggling, his body lacking any reaction now.

He kept still for a while longer before moving aside, unable to stop looking at him.

He was dead.

He was dead, and he had killed him.

Kei’s image was still vivid in his mind.

There was nothing to feel remorseful for.

He got up, and by the corner of his eye he saw that Hikaru’s shirt had gotten up a little.

He opened his eyes wide and got closer.

He pulled it up, finding a bandage clearly put on in a rush. When he removed it, he saw the fresh wound; long, but not too deep.

He frowned, but he didn’t have time to think about what had happened, that he heard his phone ringing.

He leant down to take it, like a robot, answering and bringing it to his ear.

“Ko? Did something happen, why did you call?”

There was a moment of silence.

“ _...Kei?”_


End file.
